1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic transistor, an organic semiconductor film, an organic semiconductor material, and the like. Specifically, the present invention relates to a compound having a phenanthrene skeletal structure condensed with two 5-membered heterocyclic rings, an organic transistor, an organic semiconductor material for a non-light-emitting organic semiconductor device, a material for an organic transistor, a coating solution for a non-light-emitting organic semiconductor device, an organic semiconductor film for a non-light-emitting organic semiconductor device, and a compound which is an intermediate for synthesizing the aforementioned compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
The devices using organic semiconductor materials are drawing great attention because they are expected to be superior in various aspects to the devices using inorganic semiconductor materials of the related art such as silicon. Examples of the devices using organic semiconductor materials include a photoelectric conversion element such as an organic solar cell or a solid-state imaging element using organic semiconductor materials as photoelectric conversion materials, an organic transistor (referred to as an organic thin-film transistor in some cases) having non-light-emitting properties (in the present specification, “non-light-emitting” refers to properties by which a luminous efficiency of equal to or less than 1 lm/W is obtained in a case where electric currents are applied to a device at a current density of 0.1 mW/cm2 at room temperature in the atmosphere; non-light-emitting organic semiconductor devices mean organic semiconductor devices excluding light-emitting organic semiconductor devices such as organic electroluminescence elements), and the like. The devices using organic semiconductor materials are likely to make it possible to prepare large area elements at lower temperature and lower costs compared to the devices using inorganic semiconductor materials. Furthermore, the characteristics of the materials can be easily changed by varying the molecular structure thereof. Therefore, the materials show a wide variation and can realize functions or elements that cannot be obtained by inorganic semiconductor materials.
Regarding materials for organic transistors, the use of a compound having a condensed ring in a semiconductor active layer is investigated for improving carrier mobility.
As the compound having a condensed ring, KR-10-2012-0081539A describes a phenanthropyrrole compound having a bulky substituent on a N atom.